


Do Not Disturb

by orphan_account



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm just writin' away today, Sorta-smut, go go gadget ending stories with bad puns.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if it wasn't hard enough to work up the courage to get "personal" with each other, a lack of privacy had to be thrown into the mix. [Also titled: Palutena and Lucina being horny, unlucky dorks.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Not Disturb

**I.**

The first time they tried, they were interrupted by Pit.

It had taken them weeks just to work up the courage to  _think_  about the other one naked, so when Palutena nervously invited Lucina into the hot springs with her, it was a huge step in the right, sexy direction. They didn't look at each other, however. In fact, their backs touched as they spoke casually, as if they weren't acting like asexual dorks.

As they hit a lull in the conversation, the goddess worked up the nerve to bring up the subject. "So, um," Palutena started. "I was thinking, a lot...not-not-not in specifics, but I was thinking about us. And our first time together. And how it should be soon, I think. I think it should be soon."

Palutena felt Lucina nod. "Yes, I've wondered about it as well. I believe most couples would have done it by now. I've never been with...another female before."

"Me neither. I'm happy that you'll be my first," Palutena says, shifting against Lucina. "So, I guess we should start by, um, seeing each other."

"We can...turn on three, yes?"

"S-sounds good."

Lucina takes a deep breath and begins the countdown. "Three..."  _I wonder if she'll let me touch those lovely breasts,_  Lucina thinks. "Two..."  _What does she taste like?_  Palutena thinks. "One!"

Before the two women could turn, the double doors to the palace's hot springs were flung open, and a white-winged angel came skipping in, fully-clothed. "To the hot springs, da-dum-dum, to the hot springs, da-dum...oh." He noticed Palutena and Lucina covering themselves from the angel and each other in shock.

Palutena shouted, "Pit! What in Hades' name-"

"S-sorry, Lady Palutena! I didn't know you were in here," the angel squeaked, backing out of the room. "I'll, just, uh...come back later. Yeah."

As the double doors closed again and the angel left a trail of feathers in his hasty escape, Lucina sighs roughly. "We'll try again another time."

"Agreed."

**II.**

The second time, they were interrupted by Marth.

The whole naked problem was solved by an ill-timed entrance by Lucina into Palutena's private chambers, and an ill-timed entrance by Palutena into Lucina's private chambers. Funny how those things work out.

However, even though they were (somewhat) comfortable with each other's naked bodies, they still couldn't work up the guts to get their clothes off once more. At the moment, they were snogging on Lucina's couch, their hands wound together. Neither of them let their hands wander, instead just kissing, alternating between pillow-soft kisses and fierce, horny ones. They were supposed to be on a romantic dinner-date right now, but they had abandoned that in favor of staying in, eating ice cream, and watching movies (although the television had long since been turned off). Lucina pulls away, breathing hard. She brings Palutena's hands to her lips and kisses her knuckles, lowering her face to nuzzle Palutena's hands. "I...I feel something strong, Palutena. For you."

"I do too. Oh, gods, Lucina! I feel so hot..." Palutena sighs at the feel of Lucina's warm breath on her knuckles. "I want you in ways I've never wanted anyone else."

"Then let's do it tonight," Lucina says, kind of scared that she sounded too excited or desperate.

Palutena was equally excited, though. "Y-yes! I'd like that very much, but...okay, let's do it like this. We can just take each other's clothes off, one piece at a time. L-like, I can..." Palutena leans in a bit more to kiss Lucina's neck once, gently; just a small peck. Then, she tugs at the hem of Lucina's shirt, and pulls it up a little, exposing Lucina's navel. She looks at Lucina for approval, and the bluenette nods. Palutena thanks her under her breath and lifts it over Lucina's head and tosses it to the side. "Now, you can do me."

Lucina blushes anxiously, but nonetheless, she leans in and kisses Palutena deeply as she slowly reveals Palutena's torso. When the shirt moves to the point where it couldn't go anymore with them still linked, Lucina pulls away and lifts the t-shirt over Palutena's head, smoothing her hair once the shirt was off. Lucina couldn't help but stare at the tops of Palutena's breasts, the only part that was revealed by her bra. "You're beautiful. Like a goddess."

"Er, Lucina?"

"Yes?"

"I kinda...am."

"Oh. Yeah. I forget sometimes."

The goddess giggled, glad that they could find some comic relief in this situation. They were both freaking out right now, so Palutena thought it would be best to keep the ball rolling before one of them chickened out. "U-um, okay. I'll...how about pants?"

"Ah, yes. P-pants," Lucina agreed, blushing. Palutena kissed Lucina again as she unbuttoned her jeans. Lucina didn't want to wait her turn, so she unbuttons Palutena's jeans as well. Palutena gasped a little, and Lucina hesitated. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I'm eager, too." Palutena smiles and unzips Lucina's jeans, and Lucina does the same.

As they both kick their jeans off, they sit on their knees, facing each other. Lucina looks away and sighs, then mumbles, "I f-feel so out of shape compared to you."

"Lucina. We're not undressing to compare, we're undressing so we can...make love," Palutena breathes, biting her lip after saying those last two words. Those sacred words, what they had been shooting for this whole time. Palutena indulges by nibbling on Lucina's earlobe and neck, reaching her hands around to shyly grab the bluenette's butt. Lucina tilts her head back so that Palutena could access more of her skin and mark it. The princess also bravely reaches between them to grope Palutena's breast through her bra. "O-oh. Y-yes..."

Lucina was on the edge. Just as she was about to tell Palutena that she couldn't control herself for much longer and tackle the goddess to the couch, the lock jiggled. Both of the women froze in place, but not for long. Palutena summoned her staff in a flash of light, and Lucina dove for her sword, not caring about their exposed bodies.

The door opened, and it was none other than Marth, holding the spare key to Lucina's apartment and something else in his hand. He froze when he saw the two women on the couch, then chuckled. "Well, well, well. You two are finally getting around to it."

"M-M-M-M-" Lucina couldn't even speak. She dropped her sword and grabbed a pillow, covering herself. Palutena let her staff disappear into the air as she hid behind Lucina, wrapping her legs around her in the process.

"I thought you two were on your date, so...uh, you left your jacket at my house." He waved the article of clothing in the air. "I was gonna just leave it here. Maybe write a little cute note. But, uh, here we are!"

Palutena groaned into Lucina's hair. "Marth..."

"I guess I should go. Er, sorry if I ruined the mood! Keep trying, guys," he encourages, dropping the jacket on the living room chair, giving them a thumbs-up and a wink, then dashing out of the apartment.

Lucina sighed heavily. "Wow, um...okay. Wow."

"You can say that again."

"... _wow_."

Needless to say, neither of them could actually get it up after that; they reverted to their normal, unbelievably shy state. They would have to try again later.

**III.**

The third time, they were interrupted by  _everybody._

It was the twentieth of April, Lucina's birthday. This seemed like the perfect time to make love, right? As a birthday gift, sort of. Palutena and Lucina had that exact notion, so they decided to take the time out of Lucina's special day to try once more.

Palutena's whole palace was emptied, cleared of Centurions and workers and  _Pit_ , especially. They couldn't make it to the bedroom, but to them, it didn't really matter where. At least it wasn't some filthy bathroom stall. So, in the grand foyer of Palutena's palace, on the couch, they began; it was dimly lit by candles that were haphazardly placed to set some sort of romantic mood.

They undressed each other in a similar fashion to their second sexcapade, one piece of clothing at a time. Once again, they were clad in only a bra and panties. "Doing alright, there?" Palutena questioned, rubbing Lucina's back.

"Yes. I'm f-fine. Very nervous," Lucina stated, fiddling with Palutena's hair.

The goddess frowned. "Don't be."

"I just want to be good for you..."

Grinning sheepishly, Palutena admits, "I-I've been practicing, kind of. Rather, reading up on it."

"Seriously? No way! I've been doing much of the same. Oh, gods, I was at the library and I saw  _Robin_  there. He looked so bewildered when he saw what I was checking out," Lucina says, turning a deep scarlet.

"Oh, jeez!" Palutena laughs. "See? Nothing to be nervous for. Chances are, if you make yourself look like an idiot, I will make myself out to be a fool as well. B-besides, we're...going to make love, and...do you love me?"

Lucina looked quite offended that Palutena even asked. "O-of course!"

"And I, you. So, that's all that matters, right?"

The princess pouted. "The way you say 'right' afterwards makes me skeptical..."

"That's all that matters," Palutena declares. "S-so, let's...yeah."

The goddess nods and kisses Lucina deeply, reaching behind the girl to unhook her bra. Lucina's reflexes told her to cover herself, but she didn't, baring herself to Palutena in an act of love. Her nipples were hardened with excitement. Palutena gives Lucina a questioning look as her hand hovered above one breast, and Lucina nodded, closing her eyes as Palutena cupped her mound. She let out a little whimper when Palutena squeezed just a bit, then said, "I want to touch you, too, Palutena."

"It's your birthday, Lucina. I want to make you feel good first."

Lucina blushes as Palutena gently pushes her backwards. Lucina was on her back on the couch, then. Palutena leaned down to suckle on a nipple, which caused Lucina to moan the goddess' name. Palutena also groped the other breast, not failing to lavish attention on all of Lucina.

Or, almost all of her.

"Lucina," Palutena murmured. " _Bella_. I want to see all of you."

"Y-you may."

Palutena nods her thanks and travels down Lucina's body, giving one last glance up before placing her hands on the hem of Lucina's panties, a simple navy blue set that matched her bra. Palutena gently, slowly, pulls them down Lucina's long gorgeous legs, kissing every inch of skin that the panties' fabric touched. Palutena set them to the side with their other clothes, taking note of how wet they were. Palutena inhaled her musky scent, exhaling with a shiver. She wanted to devour Lucina, but she figured she should use less intimidating words to describe what she wanted to do. "I'd like to...use my mouth on you," Palutena says.

"O-oh, jeez..."

"Is that...not okay?"

"It is. I just...I dunno. Guys never want to do that."

Palutena chuckled. "I guess that's where I've got them beat."

Licking her lips, Palutena stares at Lucina's dripping pussy for a bit longer, amazed by the way it quivered and glistened. She kissed the inside of one of Lucina's thighs before she licked her lips once more and leaned in towards the prize, the soaking wet treasure chest, the meal that she had forever been hungry for-

" _Wait_. Palutena, do you-do you hear something? Like, people whispering."

Palutena's head pops up, and she listens intently. She did hear it; it sounded like a lot of people whispering. Finally, one large " _shh!_ " silenced the crowd as a light went off in Palutena's head. "Oh, crap. Oh,  _crap_!"

Lucina stammered, "W-what?! I'm kind of scared!"

The goddess sighed in irritation. "Don't be. Crap. Your surprise party was supposed to be here, the Smashers are supposed to march in with the balloons and cake and confetti and all of that and I'm supposed to have you here... _not_  naked! Oh, gods. We gotta get dre-" Palutena was cut off by the sound of the palace doors flying open.

" _Surprise!_ "

Too late.

* * *

About an hour later, after the initial shock and hilarity of the situation wore off and both women were fully clothed, Lucina and Palutena sat at the dining room table, two large slices of cake being served to them. Palutena gives the birthday girl a kiss on the cheek and the Smashers cheered before turning back to their conversations. Shulk, Sonic and Marth approach the goddess and her (hopefully soon-to-be) lover.

"I gotta say, you two stole the show," Sonic remarked. "This one's going in the books!"

"Kill me," Lucina says bluntly.

Ignoring his sister, Marth continues, "Thank Naga all the kids were in the back. Oh, jeez, that would've been a shitshow. Pit probably would've crapped himself if he saw you in a bra and panties, Pali."

"Don't even joke about that!" Palutena says, shovelling cake into her mouth. For Palutena, there really wasn't a better element to parties than the cake.

The heir to the Monado claimed, "I agree with Marth; it was a tantalizing sight. I say, you two make a fine couple. I'd pay twenty-four bucks a month for that porn subscription."

The three males began to laugh and jest some more as they walked away, Lucina forking a small bit of cake into her mouth. Palutena leaned into Lucina, humming in thought. "You've got a piece of icing there."

"Where?"

"Allow me." Palutena leans closer and gently licks the vanilla icing from Lucina's lip, pulling back in satisfaction. "There."

"I have a feeling that's the most action I'll get all night," Lucina says wryly. Palutena laughs and pats her girlfriend's thigh.

"Enjoy your party, birthday bluenette."

Lucina pouts and folds her arms, but a small smirk soon crossed her face. "I think I can get through the party if I just keep thinking of Pit seeing you in a bra and panties. That's enough hilarity to last me a lifetime!"

"Yeah, yeah," the goddess growls. "I'm gonna go get your present while everybody's attention is diverted. I want it to be opened in private."

Holding up a finger, Palutena dashes over to the gift table. Bringing back an envelope, she hands it to her girlfriend. Lucina laughs as Palutena bounces in place after sitting back down. "You're more excited than I am, Palutena! Okay. Let's see here..." Gently opening the envelope, Lucina scans the brochure inside of it. "A...a couple's resort?"

"Yup. That's where we're going. This weekend."

"...really?"

"Yup." Palutena couldn't contain her excitement at that point. She basically tackled Lucina, but the bluenette managed to remain upright. "And we're going to do it. There."

Lucina bit her lip in anticipation. "Y-yeah?"

"Uh-huh. I can't wait, Lucina," Palutena pants. She was already blushed, grabbing Lucina's hands in hers as she scoots closer. "I've been waiting too long for us to do it slow. I wanna get you to that room, baby, and I wanna lay you on the bed."

The bluenette nodded. "Then?"

"Then I'm gonna strip you, I'm gonna dim the lights."

"Mm-yeah, dim the lights..."

Palutena was deep into this fantasy, could already imagine them at that resort, in complete privacy. No Marth, no Pit, no barrage of people who find their sexual frustrations very, very hilarious; no, just them. Two heartbeats, two mouths, two hot bodies grinding and moving for pleasure. "I'm gonna dim the lights and I'm gonna kiss my way down your body, baby."

"What next? What next?"

"Then..."

"Yeah? Tell me, tell me!"

"I'm gonna eat your fucking pussy until you can't feel your legs," Palutena whispers, and Lucina came undone. Her body shook with pleasure, the thought of  _it_  overtaking her mind. She didn't ejaculate, but she did orgasm; her vision went blurry and her heart raced. As the tremors stopped, Palutena laughed. "You just can't wait, can you? I can't really wait, either, but we're gonna. No more interruptions when we get there. Just...us. I don't wanna be gentle. I can't be. We can do that stuff later, Lucina. Oh, fuck, I just want to see you come over and over!"

The past shyness the two had experienced was gone. They were dirty-talking in a large room in front of tons of people. Fox and Captain Falcon chatted it up near the gift table, Zelda and Samus laughed on the couch, Pit and his mirror image, Dark Pit, fooled around near the entrance of the palace, and, blending in like pros, Lucina and Palutena created a fantasy of what was to come during that upcoming weekend.

And, let's just say it would be coming a  _lot_.

 


End file.
